Team Chaotix
'''Team Chaotix '''are a group that appears in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''series. They are a trio of detectives-for-hire consisting of Vector the Crocodile, Espio the Chameleon and Charmy Bee who run the Chaotix Detective Agency. While having a noticeable reputation, the agency is in constant debt due to Vector the Crocodile's free-of-charge charity. Despite offering good services, the agency eventually entered a work drought, with very little work available. They made their first appearance in Knuckles Chaotix, although at the time, a character named Mighty the Armadillo, to which made his only game appearance in the series. He did make a cameo in Sonic Generations along with Ray the Flying Squirrel on a Missing Poster. Sonic Heroes Team Chaotix made their reappearance as the fourth playable team of the game. Vector and Espio were lounging about in the office when Charmy came bursting in with a mysterious package, excited about receiving work. The package contained a walkie-talkie consisting of an ominous, high-pitched voice talking from it who offered the team their services, claiming that they can "pay handsomely". Charmy and Vector were thrilled about the job but Espio was suspicious of it. Regardless, he left with his boss and his co-worker. In the game, the trio shared the same characteristics as the other team, with Espio being the speedster, Charmy being the flyer and Vector being the muscles. The team's levels, however, play somewhat differently with each level having different conditions, such as collecting stuff, such as rings, hermit crabs and Chao, hurrying to the goal within a limited about of time and making their way through without getting spotted by the enemies. When they reached the end, however, Vector was able to find out that the Eggman that they were facing off against was a fake and that their client was, surprisingly, Dr. Eggman, himself. Espio and Charmy were caught off guard. Eggman then proceeded to tell the trio that he will pay them after he manages to conquer the world. The trio was not happy about it and went on to beat up Eggman for making an empty promise. Ultimate Story Team Chaotix made their official debut in Ultimate Story 2. Business had been slow in the office after Fox had taken down Eggman. Vector blamed Fox for business being slow. Espio didn't have any resentment towards Fox and was more reasonable about their situation as he disagreed with Vector. Charmy, however, was a huge fan of Fox and had been wanting to meet him. When they received news that Fox is nearby, Vector decided to head out to confront him. Charmy decided to go with him as this was a perfect opportunity to meet Fox. Espio also went along with this as he also wanted to meet Fox and really get to know him. Gallery Chaotix-0.png ChaotixForces.png ChaotixGenerations.png Sonic_Gems_Collection_Heroes_Chaotix_4.png Sonic_Runners_Chaotix.png Teamchatixusmanual.png Chaotix.jpg Category:Characters that hail from the Sonic Universe Category:Team heroes Category:Team Category:Lawful Good Category:Detectives Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters in the Ultimate Story Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Non Humans Category:Animals Category:Characters favorite by TheBrideKing Category:Trios Category:Heroes in the Ultimate Story